


Austins Anal Awakening

by Polearms_Quagga



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Bulges, Cum Inflation, Gay Sex, Inflation, M/M, Shota, Underage - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-22 23:47:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13177806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polearms_Quagga/pseuds/Polearms_Quagga





	Austins Anal Awakening

This is a story of two close friends trying new things.

The first friend is a boy named Emre. Emre is 16, soon to be 17, but even though he's nearing adulthood he still lives alone and a virgin, without employment and without friends.

The second friend is a boy named Austin. Although Austin is only 8 he saw a way to relate to Emre and a chance to become friends with him. Just like Emre, Austin lives alone too. His mother works all night and sleeps all day but when she does sleep, its not at home where her only family is.

Austin enjoyed watching birds and would look off of his apartment balcony often to see what was out there. Although his main focus was birds he would often look down to see Emre taking out the trash. Austin never saw him other than that but in the few seconds he saw him he could notice the loneliness in him.

One day when Emre went outside to take out the trash he spent some time to sit out there. He never left his house often so he spent that time to soak in all the outside that he could. Austin noticed from up in his balcony that he had the opportunity of making a friend this day. He rushed down the apartment building from the top of the 3 floor complex and quickly slowed down his clumsy movements as he reached the outside.

Emre was admiring some birds in the trees as Austin approached him and stood there watching the birds with him. "Birds are pretty interesting, huh." Austin said with no clue on how to start a conversation. "They're pretty alright" Emre responded. Austin proceeded to talk about all the things he knew about birds and Emre just sat there and listened. Both of them had made a friend that day and they planned on talking more in the future.

About a year had passed and the boys had become fairly close friends. Emre was 17 now and Austin, 9. At the beginning Emre would often go over to Austin's house to read, draw or help him out with homework and often times Austin would go over to Emre's to listen to music, play video games or to just eat and watch TV. At some point in there friendship Emre would show Austin a hidden secret that Austin would not have found out on his own. The glory of porno mags. 

Emre was at first hesitant at showing him this new world but Austin was interested almost instantly. Instead of playing video games, drawing or doing homework, the boys would instead just go to each others house daily to just read and share magazines. Emre would bring over all genres of mags, teen, deepthroat, anal, milfs. Emre liked all of the sorts but Austins most favorite was always anal. He found fascination in the fact out of both holes that a girl had, that they'd go the other route.

One day Austin started up a conversation with Emre about the whole thing. "How does a girl feel good from that, isn't it only the other hole that feels good?" Austin asked. "Well girls have a g-spot in their puss, but they don't have a g-spot in their ass. Some like the feeling of it though." Emre responds. "Well why do people do anal at all if there isn't any pleasure in it?" Austin continues. "I mean men have a g-spot in their ass so that makes at a least a little sense but idunno, some women just like it." Emre concludes. The boys continue to read their mags in silence, the conversation over in Emre's head but the topic still stirring in Austin's.

"Men have a g-spot?" Austin thinks later that night. Austin walks to the door, locking it, closing all the curtains just in case. Austin lies down on his bed, no clothes on under the sheets. He spits on his hand and rubs the viscid liquid on his asshole, trying to lubricate it before he try's to fit anything in. After lubing his ass with a few rounds of spit he moves his middle finger around inside his mouth in preparation. The 9 year old put his middle finger at the entrance and start to push it in. He makes a small whine of pain as he starts to push in and out but the boy is intent on feeling pleasure. Austin starts to push his finger in and out going faster and faster, deeper and deeper although he could only go about 2 inches deep. Austin wanted the climax soon but he couldn't feel it coming so he started to jack off while fingering his ass. Eventually the boy climaxed hard with both the stimulation of his penis and his prostate, no mess shooting out due to his young age.

The boys continued to read their mags daily but after that, Austin continued to practice his ass everyday, getting more and more curious. One night when his mother was home he asked her for some new food to bring home for groceries. "Hey, Mom. I think I might be getting a little fat, could you bring some more fruits and vegetables and stuff? Like grapes and carrots and apples and all that?" Austin asked his mom with worry of suspicion. "Sure." His mother answered without any attention payed to his intent. The boy secretly cheered to himself behind her and began to fantasize about the fun he'd have.

Austin locked the door and closed all the curtains. He walked into his kitchen and pulled out the large bag of grapes, lugging it to his room. Austin pulled off all his clothes, the cold night air brushing his soft, young skin. The boy was about to start before he considered some other things to increase his fun. The 9 year old boy lugged the large bag of grapes into his mothers dark room, heavy with the scent of perfume and other dark odors. He pulled open his mothers draws to find all her clothing and makeup. The boy left the bathroom with his lips shiny and red, his eyelids blue and feminine and his cheeks rosy red. The makeup was overly heavy but it only seemed to make the boy harder. The boy put on a bra stuffed with toilet paper and a tight black corset. On his lower body he put on a tight pair of black lingerie panties and stockings, a garterbelt to match. The boy bent over and pulled his panties to the side. He opened the bag of grapes and one by one started to stuff his ass. The boy continuously moaned as he started to fill himself up. He could feel his stomach start to bulge as the bag was being eventually emptied into his ass and just as the bag was finished he shot out a clear empty cumshot onto his mothers bedsheets.

The 9 year boy woke the next moment with his stomach still slightly bulging with the amount of the grapes inside. Austin took off all of his mothers lingerie, gently packing it all back in her drawers. He cleaned off all the makeup and put all his clothes back on but before he went to the bathroom to get all the grapes out her heard a knock on the door. His heart raced as he realized that Emre was here. Austin was uncertain if he wanted to answer the door with his ass full of grapes but the boy did it anyway.

The boys went along with the their regular activities. Emre lost in the ass filled mags and Austin constantly hard and distracted by the amount of his grapes inside him, the bulge in his stomach almost visible.

That night, after the boy had finished emptying himself he began to fill his ass with more things. He had a carrot going deep in his the boys tight ass. The grapes were about the deepest he'd gone but he hadn't managed to fit something too thick in due to the tightness of his 9 year old ass. The boy would push the carrot in and out, squirming from pleasure each time he'd push the carrot as deep as he could. For a second he noticed the mags left on the table and fantasized about if Emre would ever enter him but his mind turned back and he continued to moan in pleasure. After a while of going in and out his heart shuddered with a dread as his front door opened. He hadn't closed the curtains, he hadn't locked the door. He look up at the door, the mag Emre left behind passing his view. The 17 year old boy just stood there awkwardly. He looked like he would say something but he just scratched the back of his head and left.

The next day Austin wasn't sure whether he was welcome to go over to Emre's anymore. He just sat there, uncertain on what to do. He thought about everything he had lost by just forgetting to lock the door or by even starting this in the first place. But before he could continue sulking to himself he heard a knock on the door. "Hey, are you coming over or not?" He heard Emre shout through the door. Austin paused with shock for a second, uncertain on how to respond. "Sure, I'll be right there!"

Emre and Austin sat quietly inside Emre's dark room, simply reading mags. The silence continued a little longer before Austin broke it. "Why are you still letting my come here after last night?" Austin asked, scared about the response. "I don't care what you do, dude. Anal doesn't make you gay, as long as you're confident with your sexually." Emre answered, face still in his books. "Are you confident with your sexuality?" The 9 year old continued. Emre looked up at him for a second into Austin's eyes as if he suspected something. "Sure, fam." He answered.

The boys continued to discuss the entire subject for about an hour until Austin came up with a new question. "If we did anal would that make us gay?"

"Only if we aren't confident with our sexuality."

"Do you wanna help me try anal?"

Emre paused a bit after Austin's previous question, thought about it and then answered with a quick, "Sure."

Austin hesitated a bit before taking off all of his clothes, no words spoken. Emre proceeded to do the same. As he pulled his pants down he unleashed a thick cock with a length of 10 inches. His rock hard cock throbbed as he took a step closer to the boy 3 feet shorter than him. "Wow, will that even fit?" Austin asked. "I guess all we can do is try."

The 9 year old boy lied down on Emre's bed, his petite, white body holding his tiny ass up. The 17 year old kneeled down behind him. His 10 inch cock flopping over his back. Emre began to push his thick cock into the little boys tight asshole. After a few try's he managed to fit the head in. He began to push it in as Austin moaned with both ecstasy and pain. After pushing in a few more millimeters Emre pushed all 10 inches in with one thrust, the 9 year old boy shouting in pleasure. Emre began to continue to thrust in causing the boys stomach to bulge constantly. Emre began to stroke Austin's boy cock as the man pushed his cock balls deep into the 9 year old's tight stomach. The man thrusted in and out, stretching the boys asshole as he moaned. Deeper and deeper he thrusted until he couldn't take anymore. Emre gripped the boys body tightly as he came into his stomach as deep as possible. The 9 year old's stomach expanded as it constantly filled with cum. The boys full stomach lifted him off the bed as the man stood up, filling him balls deep. Emre pulled out his monster cock as the boys gaping asshole started to gush cum all over the bed.

Emre rest back on the bed, watching the 9 year old boys wide gaping hole twitch and spasm as cum continued to pour out. After a while he just fell asleep, Austin probably already completely out.

The next morning Emre woke up to see his bed completely covered in cum and Austin not there. He got up and peeked into the bathroom, noticing that the door was ajar. He saw the small boy standing on a chair in front of the mirror, inspecting his swollen stomach. It wasn't as big as it got last night but it was still pretty big. Austin turned to Emre with a smug smile on his face..


End file.
